Love and War
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion that can sweep one off their feet in a whirlwind of happiness and fulfillment. But love can also birth anger and violence, birthing a battlefield that no one ever truly wins on. It is up to those in the clutches of love to choose for themselves the path taken. {A Oneshot collection written for the Playlist Shuffle challenge}


Hello all!

I am excited to present the third playlist challenge collection! This one is all Te'ijal and Galahad, and this one has been a while in coming.

For those of you who haven't seen the other Shuffle challenge collections I've been writing so far I'll do a quick explanation for you:) Basically for this challenge you make a playlist that inspires you for a particular fandom/character/pairing and put it on shuffle. As a song comes on you can do one of two things: write a full Oneshot around each song, or write a small snippet Drabble for each song. I chose the first option and am doing pairing themed collections. Works can be AU or cannon compliant or really anything so long as they somehow tie back to the song.

I have a playlist put together on my YouTube channel with the songs in the order of the fixes written to make it easier to find without a bunch of searching. You can find the link to my channel on my profile page which luckily fanfiction allowed to be clickable and the playlist will be available publically in my playlist page:)

This particular story is AU, in fitting with the mini theme I went with starting the other two collections on AU's. The idea that came into fruition with this is one that I had actually come up with I believe about a month ago, and I hadn't even planned for this to be for TxG. I tried coming up with ideas for a couple of other pairings, but nothing fit and then something someone said to me immediately made me think of TxG and instantly the plot began to unfold. It was so perfect for an au TxG, and I really hope I gave this pairing justice in this oneshot:)

This story is written to Lightning by Little Mix.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Lightning**

* * *

It was a clear and sunny day in the bustling city of Sedona. On any given day one could see people strolling together down the streets or bustling through the business centres.

However today was different, streets were unusually empty and the activity had instead switched to an area of the city unusually decorated. Today was the day of the playoffs game, an event that had never before been held in Sedona, most likely in part to the fact that never before had the Sedona Paladins ever made it to the playoffs.

The entrance to the arena was filled with people, making one of the many arrivals grimace at the prospect of entering the mess. A red haired young woman glanced around with slightly irritable violet eyes before reaching into her bag to withdraw a ticket as she gazed searchingly over the groups dotting the walkways.

"Sister! Over here!"

Te'ijal's head snapped up to see her brother towering over a good portion of the people bustling around in the square and she quickly wove her way through people to where her brother and their friends stood.

"This is crazy how many people are here already, Gyendal almost didn't see you." Her brothers girlfriend commented, Te'ijal nodding at Mel's comment.

"I'm surprised that you managed to see me at all." Was her observation as their group slowly started towards the entrance.

"Well your hair is kind of hard to miss so it isn't that surprising." A mossy eyed Edward snickered, only to yelp slightly when Te'ijal turned to face him and raised a very deliberate eyebrow that promised suffering if he continued.

"Te'ijal, how long did it take you to get here?" Stella spoke up softly, voice nearly swallowed by the volume of the activity going on around them.

"Close to half an hour." She said absently, glancing behind the gentle girl to see a hulking blond.

"Galahad, I'm glad you made it." She said, grinning slightly when his face darkened like a thundercloud.

"If I had known you were coming I wouldn't have!" He snapped indignantly, arms crossed over his chest.

Te'ijal laughed and reached over to pat his bicep patronizingly.

"I'm sure crumpet-"

"Would you stop calling me that?! I am not your "crumpet" and I resent the inferred claim!" He proclaimed, righteous pride in his tone causing Gyendal and Mel behind Te'ijal to burst into laughter.

"Whatever you say." The red haired woman dismissed as they reached the entrance, one by one the group of them flashing their tickets through the machine and entering the stands.

"Race to the seats suckers!" Edward suddenly shouted, taking off with Mel on his heels.

Te'ijal laughed and rolled her eyes, dropping back to walk with her brother and loop an arm casually through his as they watched the others hurry up the stairs after Mel and Edward.

"They possess such an astounding lack of maturity at times." Te'ijal said in amusement, her brother chuckling as they made their way up the stairs.

When they reached their row there were only two more spaces available to them between Mel and Stella, Te'ijal releasing Gyendal so he could sit down next to his girlfriend. Te'ijal was just starting for the final available chair when suddenly Mel stood, mischief dancing in her features.

"You know, I think I'd actually rather sit there. Better view for me since I'm shorter then you." Mel suddenly announced, hopping out of her chair to spin and drop down in the one between Gyendal and Stella before Te'ijal could so much say a word.

"What?! No! I refuse to sit next to her!" Galahad snapped indignantly, glaring at Mel who pointedly ignored him before getting comfortable in her new seat.

Te'ijal smirked slightly as she took her seat elegantly next to the irate male, settling herself down quite comfortably as the game began.

* * *

The game was fast paced and exciting, Te'ijal's four friends sitting to left fully involved in what was taking place below. However Te'ijal was hardly able to pay any attention, she was far more focused on her own little game involving a certain blond on her right.

Every few minutes she would shift closer, to the point now where she was fully braced on the tiny arm that separated their seats and her shoulder pressed to his.

He wasn't yelling at her, it seemed he was trying the new tactic of pretending to ignore but she could see in his posture that he was very aware of her presence.

Te'ijal swallowed a smirk before getting comfortable, head resting gently against his shoulder as she watched the ball was passed below. She felt him tense, waited for the yell, then blinked in shock when he relaxed with a slight sigh.

Eyes narrowed in contemplation she raised her head just enough to look up at his face. There was a pause, then slowly he turned to face her and their eyes met and Te'ijal twitched slightly at the sudden feel of almost electricity between them.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?!" Galahad snapped, jerking back from her.

He sharply turned away, sitting ramrod straight and glaring down at the field as their friends peered over in interest. Te'ijal glancing over sharply at the others to receive several winks and a significant look from her brother that gave her an unspoken nudge to continue before they all turned back to the game.

Shaking her head with a sigh Te'ijal settled herself back against Galahad, watching the game below unenthusiastically until the next break. As people chattered in the stands she absently reached over into her brothers coat pocket to steal one of the wrapped candies from his pocket stash.

"Te'ijal! I don't recall making my pocket open to your greedy stomach." Her brother snapped, Te'ijal yanking her hand away with a smirk before he could grab her wrist to get the candy back.

"It's the cost of being my little brother, you supply my candy." She sniffed, popping the blue hard candy into her mouth.

Her brother muttered a few insulting words under his breath, making her laugh as she lazily glanced around waiting for the game to restart.

"Welcome to Knights Arena, home of the Sedona Paladins!" The crackle of the announcers boisterous voice make a great portion of the audience jump before laughter rippled across the arena. "Now, I think the talent of all these players is enough to keep anyone engaged through the game. However we're all about reaching everyone that comes through those gates and so as we wait for the break to end I propose we play a little game using everyone's favourite kiss cam!"

There was a series of cheers as the massive four way screen in the middle of the arena roof flickered to show the audience, a massive heart in the middle with the outside of the screen bright red.

"Let's count it down as it picks it's lucky couple!" He called to the crowd, a chant starting as many began the count down alongside the announcer as the camera began to pan around. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!..."

Te'ijal counted down along with everyone else, grinning at all the couples that were waving and trying to catch the attention of the camera operator.

"ONE! KISS CAAAAAAAM!"

With one more dizzying loop around the arena the camera finally came to a stop...on Te'ijal and Galahad.

The moment Galahad saw who was on the camera she saw him gulp, blue eyes wide as he gaped at the camera. Te'ijal stilled at his reaction, glancing between him and the camera as she made a split second decision.

"Galahad..."

She never used his real name, and just as she had predicted that was exactly what it took to snap him out of it as he blinked and turned to face her.

Giving Te'ijal the perfect angle to grab the collar of his jacket and pull him into her, lips pressing together as she gave him a kiss that he would not soon forget.

She had been getting mixed signals from him for over a year, his indigence and pride making him snap out at her yet moments when they made contact and she knew he felt the same thing she did. Clearly he needed a push to make his decision and she was no longer willing to wait on his indecisiveness, maybe after this he would finally make up his damn mind.

So she took the chance offered, mentally willing him to make his own decision to figure out what he wanted and just hoped against hope it would line up with her own feelings.

A moment passed, then another.

No reaction.

Te'ijal considered stopping, letting him go and stalk out with her head held high pretending the situation had just been a joke. Yet something in her wasn't quite ready to stop and so she tightened her grip and pressed in.

Behind her Te'ijal heard a wolf whistle, and it was if that sound had flipped a switch in Galahad as he surged forward into her. His mouth moved urgently over her, his kisses sending her nerves into overdrive as she felt his hands settle on her upper arms to hold her in place.

Finally the kiss slowed before stopping altogether, Galahad jerking back just as quickly as he had come as if shocked by his own actions. The kiss cam dropped from them, countdown starting again as it roved before stopping on someone on the opposite side of the arena, but they weren't paying attention to those events.

Te'ijal met his eyes unwaveringly as he stared open mouthed. His reaction was expected and not at all wanted, yet even despite how off balance he evidently was by his response to her she noticed that his hands hadn't moved from her arms.

"Before you say a word, answer me one question." Te'ijal said, her uneven voice belaying the effect that everything had on her despite her unruffled exterior. "When we touch, what does it feel like?"

Galahad dragged in a ragged breath, the war inside him clear in his eyes.

"It feels like being struck by lightning."

Te'ijal's lips curved into a knowing smile, making Galahad groan and lean forward to brace his head in his hands.

"I wish I didn't love you." Slipped from his lips in a whisper.

Te'ijal flinched in surprise at the unexpected confession, hit with an impact by the meaning behind his words that she had never expected.

Then she smiled, the expression one of wry understanding as she reached out to run one red nailed hand up his back to curve possessively over the slope of his shoulder and neck. He sat up and she stretched up to rest a chin on the top of his shoulder.

"But you do, you feel the exact same way about me as I feel for you. Neither of us asked to feel this but we have it anyway so we'll figure it out together."


End file.
